one shot collection
by dudeNgaSkxawng
Summary: 1. sam reflects on his two years at McKinley High at his graduation. 2. a different way Ken and Barbie get together.
1. graduation day

It was graduation day and Sam couldn't be happier. He was seated by Quinn and a kid he never talked to in his life, he thinks the kids name is Jeff. He felt Quinn's hand entwine with his bringing a smile to his face. He looked over at her to see she was smiling but watching Principle Figgins give a speech about how proud he is of the class of 2012.

As Figgins talked Sam looked down a few chairs to see Finn talking to one of McKinley's former football players (after all they're graduating. None of the football players here will ever step foot on the football field and play a game). He remembered a time when he and Finn used to be friends, a lots changed since the beginning junior year.

Sam thought back to the first time he and Finn had an argument. Not surprisingly it was about Quinn.

_Basketball practice just ended and Sam was finishing changing when Puck walked over to him. "Sup Lady Lips."_

Sam took a quick glance at him before reaching into his locker for his shirt. "Hey Puck."

"So me and my boy Finn have a bet on how long you and Quinn will last." Sam paused, his shirt just on top his head. "I think you'll last tell a month before graduation and Finn doesn't think you'll last next week."

Sam pulled his shirt on and looked at Puck, "Why does he think we won't last next week?"

Puck shrugged, "Said something about winning Quinn back or something."

Sam closed his locker trying not to lose his temper. What, just because Sam wanted to be starting quarterback Finn was going to go after his girlfriend? What a douche move.

Sam looked at Puck with a clenched jaw, "And why are you telling me this? Isn't Finn like 'your boy' or something?"

Puck shrugged once again, "That may be true but Quinn's the mother of my child," Sam's heart tightened. He'll never tell Quinn but it does bother him that she had her first child with Noah Puckerman, but he knew she couldn't help it. "And I've never seen her as happy as I've seen her with you. I don't want Finn ruining that with idiocy."

Sam nodded before heading out the locker room fighting the urge to punch Finn when he passed him, completely ignoring Finn's fist that seemed to be waiting for a fist pump.

The rest of the day Sam ignored Finn knowing that if he didn't he'd explode on him. It wasn't tell glee that Sam couldn't ignore Finn anymore, especially when Finn walked right up to the blonde and said "Dude what's your problem?" His tone was hard and annoyed.

"My problem?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Finn trying to act as naive as he could, though it was a lot harder then he thought it'd be.

"Yea, you've been ignoring me all day. What'd I do?"

"How about the fact that you and Puck decided to make a bet on bow long me and Quinn where going to last or how about the fact that you want to go and try and win Quinn back?" His voice broke a little. He stood up, "Dude I thought we were friends."

Finn looked taken aback by what Sam said, "We -We are."

"No dude we're not. Friends don't go and try to sweep the girl there friend's in love with off their feet. That's just not how it works."

"How do you know I don't love Quinn?" Finn asked getting on the defensive. "Huh?"

"Because apparently you loved Rachel and you let he slip through your fingers. If you're in love with someone you try to work through all their baggage and see them for who they are now."

"She made out with Puck. She knows how sensitive I am about that."

"So you made out with Rachel well you were dating Quinn, dude you have no room to talk."

Finn's eyes got wide. "How do you know about that?"

Finn and the rest of the glee club turned to Rachel who looked down at her lap like if she couldn't see them then maybe they weren't there.

"Rachel told me after Puck got her a little tipsy on eggnog at Santana's Christmas party," everyone turned to Puck.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Looked like she needed to lighten up."

Finn turned his gaze back to Sam, "You know nothing."

"I know enough to know if you love someone you'd only have eyes for that person. Dude you don't love Quinn. I'm not sure you ever did," once Sam said it a fist connected to his face.

Sam hit the floor his head landing at Quinn's feet. Just then Mr. Shue walked, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Sam sat up, a hand pressed to his face. "Finn punched Sam," Quinn answered getting Sam to sit next to her before removing his hand from his cheek.

Mr. Shue looked at Finn with disappointment in his eyes. "Finn come with me."

As the tallest glee member followed the adult figure out the door looks between the other glee members were shared. No one spook for a long time. The silence was actually starting to get to Sam until Quinn turned to Puck and said, "Did you really bet on how long me and Sam would last?"

Sam chuckled as he remembered Puck's face when she asked him. "What?" The blonde whispered to him wondering what was so funny.

"I was just remembering Puck's face after you asked him about the bet," a small amused smile appeared on her face at that memory.

"I still can't believe they made that bet."

He nodded his head, "Yea according to Puck, he still owes Artie like a hundred bucks."

Someone poked Sam in the back. He turned around to see it was Santana, "Yea?"

"Artie told me to tell you that he's using the money he won from the bet for your guys wedding present, expect something big." Sam smiled at the mention of his and Quinn's soon-to-be wedding, looking down at the ring on Quinn's finger.

_It was two months ago, they were having yet another glee practice, mostly the younger kids were singing well the seniors just sat back and watched._

Sam knows he already gave Quinn the promise to one day marry her, but today he's actually going to propose. He was going to get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. He doesn't know what her answer will be but he's hoping for a yes.

Out of no where well the freshmen (though there were only two) were singing the chorus Mercedes kicked the back of Sam's chair signaling him to go ahead. He licked his lips and looked over at Quinn who had an amused look on her face.

He took a deep breath before standing up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring. He turned his body to Quinn, making sure he was standing her view, before dropping to one knee. The singer's voice quieted down, knowing about Sam's plan (of course them singing was_ apart of the plan). Quinn's eyes got wide and her hand covered her mouth._

"Quinn Fabray last year on November 23rd I told you one day I wanted to marry you. And a year and five months later that hasn't changed."

"Sam," Quinn's voice came in a whisper but Sam pressed on.

"I know were going to different colleges and you're worried about the distance but I'm not. Quinn you're the most talented, unique girl I've ever met and there's no way I'm going to let you go." he held out the ring, "I meant what I said when I really cared about you Quinn. I want to be the person that makes you happy."

She had teary eyes which Sam wasn't sure if it was good or bad, not until he saw the small smile playing at her lips. She nodded her head and whispered "Yes."

Sam felt like jumping around like a five year old on Christmas but instead he slipped the ring on Quinn's finger, grabbed her hand and sang the rest of the song to her. "Cause I got some intuition or maybe I'm superstitious but I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_."_

He spun her around, a broad smile that seemed to get wider when he saw Quinn's smile. Quinn his fiancé_._

"What are you thinking now?" Quinn whispered to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"_She's got a love like woe_," he sang quietly in her ear. She smiled at him understanding his meaning. Ever since then that song has been really important to them (of course after _Lucky_ and _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_).

They both turned to Principle Figgins who just finished his speech. "And now I'm pleased to call up our star quarterback... Finn Hudson." Sam never really did become starting quarterback like he wanted to but he did get to start a few of there better games so all-in-all he's happy with it.

"Don't you mean Sam Evans?" somebody yelled from two rows behind them as Finn stepped up to the podium. A few people cheered him on but other then that nothing happened.

Seeing Finn up here and feeling Quinn's engagement ring's band in-between his fingers he thought back to a conversation he accidentally stumbled upon between the two ex's.

_It was about two days after Sam's proposal to Quinn, the whole school was still in an uproar about it and every time heard someone talk about it brought a smile to Sam's face._

He was walking past the teacher's lounge when he heard Quinn's voice, "What do you want Finn? I told Sam I'd meet him at my locker."

"Sam. That's what I wanted to talk about." Finn replied. Sam stepped closer to the door to hear better. Yea he felt bad about ease dropping on his fiancé's conversation but he really doesn't trust Finn. "You're eighteen. You can't seriously be engaged. How do you even know you and Sam are going to last?"

"How do you know you and Rachel are?" Quinn shot back. Her voice was sharp, basically telling Finn that this conversation should end here.

"We don't but we're_ not the one's engaged."_

"Exactly you don't, but I do and that's all that matters." Sam heard some shuffling before the door opened. "Sam," she stated shock relevant in her voice. He gave her a guilty smile and looked down at the floor. "Were you ease dropping?" she smirked at him.

"I - It was - Yea," he told her lamely. "But I didn't mean to, I just - It was an accident."

She gave him an amused smile before taking his hand and leading him to her locker. As she was putting her combination in he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest as she as pulled out her books.

"I'm glad you think we could last. You totally just busted my confidence."

Quinn shook her head as she closed her locker. She turned in his arms and gave him a small smile. "Sam I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think we could make it."

Finn's speech finished with a "We ruled this school as long as we could now let's rule the world." which was probably a good ending if Sam actually paid attention to what Finn was saying. An eruption of claps echoed through out the auditorium. Quinn's slipped out of his hand so she clapped. Sam followed along though he had no idea why he was clapping.

Principle Figgins was back up on the podium. It was time to hand out the diplomas. He called each name up through alphabetic order until he called Quinn up. Sam had gotten his and was sitting back down in his original seat. He tried his make sure his applause was the loudest. All the glee clubbers whooped and cheered (just like the when any of the other glee members went up) louder then any of the other student showing their support.

It wasn't long before every diploma was handed out and Mr. Shue walked up to the podium meaning it was time for the senior glee clubbers to get up and sing a song. Quinn grabbed his hand as all the glee members quietly exited the room the room to get out of their graduation gowns and slip into their costumes (which was just them wearing matching button up shirts and slacks for the guys and matching dresses for the girls).

The music started as Sam and Quinn were standing near the back entrance of the auditorium (Mr. Shue really like this entry for some unknown reason). Sam looked over at Quinn giving her a small smile before taking a deep breath and pushing open the door.

Mr. Shue decided to redo _(I've Had) The Time of My Life_. He said he liked the performance Sam and Quinn gave during Sectionals last year, but he also said when he googled good graduation songs this showed up.

As Sam was singing he thought about how his lifed changed since coming to McKinley High School. He joined the football team, joined glee, feel in love with one of the greatest girls in the world (his mother and grandmother being the other two he could think of), got a great load of friends he hopes he says friends with for as long as possible, and since he joined glee club they won two national titles.

When the song ended the auditorium erupted into applause once again this time louder then last.

When all the glee clubbers where backstage getting there stuff Puck decided to make an announcement. "Kurt told me to tell all of you that he's having a graduation party for all of us and if we don't come he'll come after you."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him, "When'd you talk to Kurt?"

Puck shrugged, "Like two minutes ago."

Hearing about the party made Sam think back to the first party the beginning of the school year.

_He and Finn were still a little shaky because of the Finn trying to win Quinn back thing but they put their difference aside for the team. They were talking about the game (the second game of the season, first home game) and how they completely dominated the other team. Sam got to be starting quarterback for the game which made Sam a little giddy (though it might have helped that after the game Quinn gave him a victory kiss)._

It wasn't long before Puck came over to congratulate Sam on the finishing pass (to him) earning them a 21 point lead. Sam gave him a smile and a response turning the tables of there conversation and talking about Puck's awesome receiving skills.

The former blonde (he shaved his head during the summer so when school started it'd be back to its original cooler) didn't notice Finn sneak off after a few dozen cups of spiked punch and a conversation turn to Super Mario Brothers.

It wasn't tell he heard a slap and all the music end did he notice that Finn was no longer standing next to him and Puck. He turned to the sound of the slap to see Quinn standing in her HBIC stance and glaring at Finn. "Wonder what's going on?" Puck said.

"Yea me too," Sam said walking over to his girlfriend and teammate. "What's going on?"

The former ex's turned to him, Quinn sent a glare at Finn before taking Sam's hand and replying "Nothing," dragging him off so she could dance with him.

Sam danced with her trying to ignore the fact that he knew something happened between Finn and Quinn that she wasn't telling him and it was starting to annoy him. He guesses she sensed it because after awhile she stopped dancing and said, "Finn tried to kiss me."

Sam felt his jaw clench, "He what?"

"Sam its fine I dealt with it. Besides he's drunk and he and Rachel just had another fight." Quinn said trying to calm him down.

"That doesn't matter you don't just try to kiss someone against their will," Sam usually was an easy going guy but Finn's antics were seriously starting to piss him off.

"Sam just drop it please. Just dance with me and ignore Frankinteen," he looked at knowing he'd do what ever she'd ask of him.

"Fine, but this is last party I'm going to that's held at Finn's."

Quinn shook her head but said nothing. He knew she wanted him to work out his problems with Finn but he couldn't do that when Finn was always all over his girlfriend. (Okay that's an overstatement since Finns backed off Quinn completely since he got back together with Rachel, well until now).

"Um, tell Kurt I might not be there," Sam said making everyone turn to him. "My grandparents are in town and I gotta spend time with them." And it's the truth, his grandparents were in town. But if he had to be truthful he just didn't want to be at the same party as one Finn Hudson. Quinn gave him a look as if telling him she knew the truth. "But I'll try to make it."

Puck looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Dude if you're not their by 10:30 I'm coming for you."

"And if I can't?" Sam asked a smirk playing at his lips. After Sam confronted Finn about the bet he and Puck have been good friends. Puck even took the blame for him once when Sam punched Finn.

_"Quinn what's wrong?" Sam asked confused when sue appeared in front of him with unshed tears in her eyes._

"Why did I think you were different?" she asked him.

"I -What?" he really was confused.

"You were just using me to be popular. Did you even care about me?" her voice was full of hurt.

"What?" now he was even more confused the before.

"Finn told me." She handed him the promise ring and left him standing there with his own tears filled his eyes.

He doesn't know how long he was standing there when he felt someone placed their hand on his shoulder making him move. He shrugged the person's hand off his shoulder (it was Puck) and walked to the choir room. He doesn't know why his first thought to where Finn would be would be the choir room but he happened to be right. As soon as Sam's eyes landed on Finn he sort of lost it. "You ass!" and before anyone could do anything Sam lounged at Finn and started pounding on his face. With every punch came some sentence that helped Sam release his anger. "What? Just because you can't keep a girlfriend you have to make everyone else miserable? Just because no one wants deal with you being a douche doesn't mean you have to make up lies." He said some other stuff to before Puck pulled him off Finn.

Everyone one sat still, they were all a little shocked that an easy going guy like Sam lost it. But none were surprised he did just shocked. They saw it coming a while back when Finn kept trying to flirt with Quinn and Sam just sat by clenching his fists.

It was then Mr. Shue walked in. He saw Finn lying on the floor in the fettle passion and saw Puck holding Sam back. "What's going on?" though he pretty much figured it out.

"Sa-" Tina started before Puck interrupted her with quick thinking. "Finn was being a douche said some things I didn't like so I punched him. Repeatedly."

Shue knew something was up but left it alone, "Puck come with me, Rachel get Finn to the nurses office."

Puck looked at Sam who he was still holding back from murdering Finn when Quinn walked over to him nodding her head telling him she had Sam. When Puck let to of Sam Quinn stood in front of her boyfriend (or maybe ex depends on how you loom at it) to stop him from seeing Finn at all.

Sam looked at her and all the anger he had boiling through his veins seemed to vanish. He felt his promise ring clenched tightly in his right hand. He opened his hand and held it out to her whispering, "Quinn I care about you. I could care less if you were head cheerleader or the nerdiest girl school. You're the girl I want to hold my hand when we walk down the side walk, you're the girl I want to sing duets with, and one day I want you to be the person I wake up to. Please take my promise ring back. I don't know what I'd do if you don't."

She smiled at him before taking the ring from his hand and slipping in on her finger. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"Then you're screwed 'cause I'm gonna take you anyway," Puck answered smirking. Sam shook his head but nodded anyway before waving to the glee club (with the exception of Quinn who he kissed on the cheek) and left to go find is parents.

By the time 10:23 came around everyone at the Evans' kitchen table was in a deep discussion about "back in the day" about funny stuff Sam did or sometimes his grandmother would say "he's just like his father" which then went into a conversation about how his father fell out of a tree at the age of three and breaking his left arm in five places. When the clock hit 10:25 his grandmother turned to him, "How are you and that young girl doing?"

"We're good," Sam replied a smile slipping on his face.

"Better then good," his mother said with a wide, genuine smile, "They're engaged."

His grandparents looked over at him. "You're engaged?" came his grandmothers shocked question.

But before Sam could reply the door bell rang. "I'll get it," the youngest Evans said. He got up from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it he was surprised not only to see Puck, but Quinn standing there as well. "See when you said you'd drag me to that party I thought you were joking."

Puck pushed passed him and stepped into the house. Sam looked at Quinn who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "sorry".

Puck followed the sound of the adults voices, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. E hope you don't mind but me and Quinn are going to steal Sam to go to a graduation party."

He looked over at Quinn again giving her a worried look. "Okay," came his father's reply, "As long as you get him really wasted and keep him away from that Hudson kid."

"No problem Mr. E," then before he knew it Puck was back in his view giving him the okay. "Put your shoes on Lady Lips we've got some partying to do." Then before "Lady Lips" could reply Puck was already at the door yelling for them to hurry up.

Sam shook his head before grabbing his shoes and heading to the door yelling a good bye to both set of parents. As they walked to Puck's car, Sam took Quinn's hand in his. "So far this graduation day's gone pretty well."

She looked over at him, "Yea, well, just wait tell the party."

**AN: yea that's right I just did a whole butt load of Finn-bashing. Sorry for people who like Finn but he's aggravating me right now then I heard of this one spoiler thing and BOOM Finn-bashing whips around… oh well.**


	2. a different type of story

**AN: Just random whatevers for what I think would happen of Sam Evans was part of season 1.**

Sam looked at Quinn as she was glared at Noah Puckerman and told him off for flirting with that cheerleader he was, well, flirting with.

Sam was standing at his locker when they walked passed and he couldn't help but let his follow Quinn. He turned back to his locker and grabbed his first period book. He decided not to look back at Quinn in fear of what he would see. As he walked to class he passed Finn who he noticed was looking over at the direction of Quinn.

Over the break Finn told Sam that he wasn't over Quinn and Sam was tempted to tell him to get over and he didn't have a right to be pinning over a girl he broke up with. But he knew that wasn't true with everything that happened between Quinn and Finn. And besides with a girl with Quinn how do you actually get over her? So instead Sam kept quiet and nodded his head, telling him every once in a while he'll get through it.

By the time Sam gets to class half the desks are taken. Sam takes a deep breath and walks over to an open desk in the back hoping to avoid any of the glee members that are in this class. Sadly he has no luck because soon walks in one Quinn Fabray. She walks over to the desk directly in front of him before turning around and looking at him. "Hey." She's smiling.

He smiles back, his a little more forced, "Hey."

"How was you vacation?" it's a simple question.

"It was awesome," he tells her though hats not true. He truth is he had to listen to Finn complain about how she's now dating Puck and how Rachel won't stop raging on him about glee and stuff. Then he had the fact that his brother was back and acting like a total ass because he's a college man now and doesn't have dyslexia. But he wasn't going to tell her that, she had enough to worry about as it was with he baby. "You?"

"Fine, but Puck's mom won't let me have any bacon."

He raises any eyebrow at this trying to hold back a smile. "Well how rude of her," he teases which brings a smile to her face.

"Oh it is." Hen the teacher walks making all conversation stop.

A week passes and Sam continues to have few to none conversations with Quinn Fabray who seems to be noticing. When he first moved here Sam got to know one her pretty well and they became pretty good friends, or at least he thinks they did. She was never the HBIC around him, or technically when it was just the two of them hanging out together. He liked that she trust him enough to let him see that side of her. And has they hanged out Sam started developing feeling for her, feeling you shouldn't have for your friends girlfriend.

He was walking to the weight room when Quinn cornered him "You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question.

"Why would I be avoiding you?" Sam asks fringing confusion.

"I don't know." She looked up at him, searching his eyes as I'd it held the answer. "Tell me what's going on."

He thinks about it for a second wondering if he should tell her the truth. It takes one look in her eyes to know the answer. "Want to know what's going on?" his voice his quiet. She nods. He notices they're the only one's in the hall which makes him nervous for about he's goin to say. "What's going on is I don't understand how you can dat someone like Puck. He's an ass that doesn't treat you like you should. I seriously don't get it. He cheats on you, I've heard him call you fat, and seems to think he owns you or something." Quinn's eyes got wide as he said this. "Quinn you deserve to be treated like a queen, like you're the only one in the world and Puck's not doing that." He looked over at the weight room door, "Look I got to go before Couch gets mad, I'll see you later."

A few periods later Sam was walking to the choir room for a glee club when he heard Quinn's name. He stopped and turned to see Puck talking to some of the other football players. "Yea Santana's got this thing she does. Man." As soon as he heard this Sam's blood started boiling, "I'm meeting her later tonight for a little -" but before he could finish Sam grabbed him by the collar and slammed into the lockers. Puck pushed him off fixing his letterman jacket. "Dude what's your problem?"

"My problem is you don't deserve to be with Quinn." Sam replied his voice hard and angry.

Puck's face got hard, "Oh yea? And how would you know Lady Lips?"

"The same way you and I knew Finn wasn't good for her. Both of you take her for granted, both of you cheated on her one way or another. She deserves to be the only woman in your life that you want to be with." Sam gave Puck a hard look, "Dude she's having your kid and you're sneaking off to be with Santana." Before Sam can say anything else Puck's fist connects with Sam's jaw.

Luckily Sam recovers quickly and throws his own punch. It isn't before long before the two uys are in a full out brawl. Sam had the upper hand due to his few years in karate. Puck throws a fist which Sam easily pushes aside bringing up his knee in the process connecting it with Puck's stomach. Puck drops to the floor before quickly gaining his bearings and tackling Sam to the ground.

Puck's fist start flying from led and right and Sam knows the only thing he can do his block his face from being destroyed. Its a few minutes before someone pulls Puck off the blonde boy laying on the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Shue bellowed throughout the school. No one spoke, "Fine. Puck, Sam come with me, the rest of you get to class."

By the time glee practice came around the whole school knew about the fight between he two boys. Half way though the practice both Sam and Puck walk through the door. Puck's first, Sam sees Quinn stand up and walk over to him.

The blonde ducks his head so he doesn't have to see the "couple" show their exchange. But then to his surprise Quinn walks right up to him and checks his face. "How do you feel?"

Sam gives her a confused look but replies, "Been better."

Sam looked over at the "badass with a Mohawk" and noticed him glaring over at them. He turned back to Quinn, "I think you're worrying about the wrong guy."

She smiles softly at him, "No I'm not." Then she takes his hand in hers and guides him over to the seats.

About a good six months later Sam and Quinn are still together. Quinn was now wearing a promise ring that Sam had gotten her during the week of the wedding of Kurt and Finn's parent's wedding. Even he and Puck seem to be getting along.

Everyone was sitting in the glee room Sam in his usual spot next to Quinn, his arm draped on the back or her chair when Mr. Shue walked in. He left his sheet music on the piano before turning to the glee club. "So I have a new idea for this year at Sectionals." Every glee clubbed gave him a bizarre look, "I was thinking this year for the duet will be sung by the winners of the duet."

"Ken and Barbie?" Rachel exclaimed, "Are you trying to throw the competition?"

Quinn looked over at her, "You know you used to be sort of unlikable but now I pretty much feel pike punching you every single time you open your mouth." Sam snorted trying hold back laughter.

Mr. Shue started talking again but Sam blocked him out. He looked over at Quinn and smiled, he never thought he'd actually get the chance to date her but now that he is he never wants to le her go. And he doesn't plan on it.


	3. won't go home without you

Sam Evans was the last one to walk into the choir room and when he did everyone turned to him. He trained his eyes to the floor and took his seat the farthest possible from everyone. He already knows what they're gonna ask. He knows they're gonna ask if it was true if he went on a date with Santana and truth is he did, or at least it started out as a date.

When both he and Santana got to Breadstix they both had the full intention of it being a date but when they got there they both just weren't all there. Sam was still completely head over heels for Quinn and Santana was pinning over her best friend Brittany the only person she was ever really nice to. They sent the whole night talking about the people they were in love with and they even split the bill something Sam was very surprised about. When the night ended Sam wasn't sure if he and the Latina were friends or what.

The blonde boy heard Mr. Shue walk in and finally decided to lift his head. When he looked up he could feel a pair of eyes still on him, when he turned to see who it was he found out it was none other then Quinn. He saw in her eyes that she was sad and curious, probably wondering like everyone else what had happened that night. Maybe wondering what Puck had wondered (who came up to him that morning and bluntly asked him), if they had had sex.

"Alright guys," the Spanish teacher clapped his hands together. Sam raised his hand, "Yea Sam?" Everyone turned to the blonde's direction.

"I have a song," there was no hesitation in his voice.

Mr. Shue nodded, "Okay."

Sam got up and walked over to Brad, the piano player, and told him the song. He moved to the center of the room, directly in front of Quinn and waited for the music to start. "_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen and she left before I had the chance to say the words that wound mend the things that were broken. But it's far too late she's gone away_." Everyone turned to Santana, obviously thinking this was about her but Sam's eyes stayed on Quinn, "_Every night you cry yourself to sleep thinking why does this happen to me?_"

No one really knew how Quinn and Sam broke up they just ended up showing up to glee one day and not sitting next to each other. Everyone just knew from that moment on Sam and Quinn where no longer Sam _and_ Quinn.

The truth was that they had had a fight about Finn and just went their separate ways. They were at his house and before she made it to the front door he tried to stop her from leaving, asked her to stay and forgive him. She continued her way ignoring him and left for her house not waiting for the words to leave his mouth.

"_It's not over tonight, just give me one chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you._" He continued to sing till the music died then with one last fleeting looked at his ex-girlfriend he left the room leaving the rest of the glee members confused and mystified by his actions. Before anyone could do anything the ex-head Cheerio got up as well and chased after him.

The hall ways were empty except Sam's fleeting figure and Quinn's still one, "Sam!" the boy in question stopped yet did not turn around. She caught up to him, standing in front of him. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to ask without sounding rude.

"I didn't sleep with Santana," his voice was quit and reassuring. It answered her question without her having to ask it. "We went out but as friends, it didn't go any farther then that."

"Why are you telling me this?" she said it before she could fully comprehend her thoughts.

"You deserve to know. Just because we're not dating doesn't mean I still don't love." His voice was filled with such certainty she had a hard time _not_ believing him. "And even if you are dating Finn, that won't ever change."

She shook her head, her heart fluttering in her chest, "I'm not dating Finn." She reached for his hand, "And I don't want to go home without you."


	4. i love you

Sam cuddled the beer bottle in his hands. He watched Quinn and Finn arrive together and he felt his heart tighten. Yes he knows he's supposed be dating Santana, hell he even arrived here with her but he didn't have any feelings for the Latina. Quinn Fabray had taken his heart when he made eye contact with her in the girl's bathroom when she was helping him clean out his hair from his slushie ambush.

He took a sip from his beer and kept his eyes trained on the former head Cheerio. He thought she never looked more beautiful in his life. Her hair was down and wavy. She was wearing a a white dress and a dark blue cardigan. He watched as she and Finn made their rounds around the party talking to different people. He saw Quinn tell Finn something before walking off down an empty hall of the house. Sam took one last sip of his beer before following her down the hall (first making sure Finn wasn't looking).

He caught up to her quickly, "Quinn." He called out making her turn.

She had a look of surprise, "Hey." she obviously didn't expect him to be here.

"I'm in love with you."

Quinn looked about as surprised as he felt. He didn't mean for those words to slip out. She shook her head, "Your drunk."

He wasn't. He's only had one beer.

"I know you're with Finn," she went to leave but he stepped around her to keep her from going. "Alright. But you can't expect me to not have these feeling for you."

She shook her head, "Sam you don't love me. I'm your first girlfriend," she was, he told her after their second date. "You never actually love your first girlfriend. Why don't you talk to me when you have_n't_ been drinking." She made a move to leave again.

He side stepped into her path, "No," his voice was firm. "Just," he paused struggling to find the right words. "Look, the way I feel around you I've never felt with anyone else. I've never had-" before he could finish Quinn cut him off.

"Please don't do this." He gave her a confused look, "I'm already-" she looked down at the ground, "I don't need this."

This time when she walked passed him he didn't stop her just watch her leave. He saw Finn try to talk to her but she just pushed passed him towards the door. When the door closed behind her Sam took a giant gulp of the remaining liquid in his beer bottle before going off to get another, his mind set on getting drunk.

~o~

Sam decided the next day, as he and the rest of the glee club got ready for their Ke$ha performance, that getting drunk the day before was a bad idea. The only person who didn't look like crap was Quinn and that's because she didn't touch one ounce of alcohol well she was at the party.

He laid his head on the table feeling as if he was gonna puke any second. He had a ringing in his ears and a headache the size of the Death Star, which was the size of a freaking moon. Mr. Shue walked in asking why everyone looked sick, but no one replied. Sam shut his eyes hoping it'd bloke out the sound that made his headache throb rapidly. Sadly it had no effect, his brain still felt like he was getting ran over by a train.

"Finn, you okay?" Quinn's voice was quiet and soothing and it made Sam want to get up and leave the room as to not endure the "Fuinn."

He Principal Figgins announce the _New Directions_ to the rest of the school and Mr. Shue started shooing them out of the room. Sam didn't really remember the performance. The only thing he remembered was throwing up before everyone in the auditorium had left. The next thing he knows he's sitting on the stage, his legs hanging off the edge, enjoying the quiet.

"You okay?" he turned his head to see Quinn standing slightly off to the side of him with a concerned look on her face.

He nodded, "Finn's in the chorus room."

"I know," her short reply confused him.

The went into an unbearable silence, the blonde boy slowly watching his feet swing, the only noise coming from his heels clanking against the stage. "Everything I said to you at that party was the truth." He felt her eyes on him, but he didn't look up. Instead he jumped down from the stage, "I'll see you later." then he walked away and out the doors his heart feeling heavy.

~o~

A few weeks later Ms. Holly returns to McKinley and things seem to change with her arrival. Somehow she got Brittany and Santana together. Artie wasn't to thrilled about the fact that his girlfriend dumped him and everyone was surprised Sam didn't seem to care, but Santana and Brittany never seemed happier. Mr. Shue and Ms. Holly started dating and co-captaining the glee club together. Sam hadn't had much fun though, mostly due to seeing Quinn and Finn dance together.

A week after Ms. Holly got "Brittana" together Sam got his second slushie facial. He was walking to his car after school, his hair fleshly wet from the shower he took, his gym bag hanging on his left shoulder when Amizo and Karofsky stood in front of him with two cups filled with red slushies. "Hello Lady Lips," Amizo chuckled.

Sam let out a deep sigh, deciding not care over the fact that he was about to get slushied. "If you guys are going to slushie me can you at least let me save my shirt?" It was the shirt Quinn gave him for Christmas. It was a red shirt with the Flash in sigma on it.

Amizo and Karofsky shared a look before nodding. "I supposed," Amizo answered.

The blonde boy set his bag down on the floor before taking off his shirt and carefully placing it inside said bag. Before he stood straight up and starred Amizo in the face he took off his chained necklace holding the promise ring he gaze Quinn and stuffed it into his pants pocket., "Alright, go for it." Before he knew it he felt a chill of red slush crawl down his bare chest.

"See you around," Amizo said as he and Karofsky left chuckling.

Sam shook his head before picking up his gym bag and making his way to the boys bathroom to clean off. He turned on the faucet letting the water warm before reaching into his bag to grab his towel. He was so busy he didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching him.

"Here," a small, fragile hand reached out and grabbed the rag from him. "Put your head under the water," she instructed. He did what he was told trying to find out why she was still here. He was pretty sure she left with Finn a while back. "Why'd you let those guys slushie you?" she ran a hand through his hair to help get the slushie out.

"What else could have I done? Besides it's just slushie?" he felt shivers go down his back every time her fingers went through his hair.

"If it's just slushie why save the shirt?"

He turned to face her and automatically his eyes found her's. She took the rag and started whipping the slushie off his face and Sam thought back to his first slushie facial. "Because you gave it to me."

The answer seemed to take her by surprise. He wondered for a second if she even remembered that she gave it to him but then she said, "That's why I though you'd want it ruined."

Sam took the towel from her hand and started whipping the slushie off his chest, concentrating hard as to not look at her. "In other words you think I hate you."

"More or less. I mean why wouldn't you?"

"A bunch of reasons," he looked up and locked eyes with her again. "Have I ever actually told you why I love you Quinn?" she shook her head. "I love you because even when you have this hard exterior, your eyes _always_ gives you away. I love the fact that even though it may not be right away, you always make the right choice. I love the fact that you stand up for your friends and," he paused, "I love the way I feel around you. I mean when we were dating I always felt like some sort of superhuman. I felt like I could do anything and I always felt special. Besides you never made me feel dumb about the fact that I have dyslexia."

Quinn smiled slightly blushing with every word he spoke, she even gave a small laugh at his feeble attempt at a joke. She took the rag back and cleaned the rest of his chest off, "I love the fact that you've barely known me for a month and practically know me like the back of your hand."

"Better actually," he told her watching her hand move across his chest, clearing the red slush off, "There are scratched on my hand that I have no idea how I got."

She laughed again. The fell into a comfortable silence both just enjoying the others presence. "I'm not dating Finn, I don't think I ever really was."

"And?"

She looked up at him, "I love you."


	5. hiatus

**I'm gonna be putting all my stories on hiatus for a little while, writer's block and all. As soon as they're gone I'll be posting.**


End file.
